plan_bfandomcom-20200214-history
Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 3 | AppID = Iarno "Glasstaff" Albrek | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = true | C2App = true | Name = Iarno Albrek | AKA = Glasstaff Jonas | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard | Age = | Alignment = | Languages = Common; Draconic; Dwarvish; Elvish | Status = Dead | DeathReason = Killed by Krisella | DeathEp = | Place = Phandalin, Tresendar Manor | Family = | Connections = Jeffreth Vermiciousness (employer) Lords' Alliance (former faction member) Redbrands (faction leader) The Black Spider (employer) Sildar Hallwinter (former Lords' Alliance colleague) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = | HP = | AC = | DC = | Str = | Dex = | Con = | Int = | Wis = | Cha = | FanArt = }} Iarno Albrek, otherwise known by the name Glasstaff, was a male human wizard and the leader of the Redbrands. As an NPC, he was played by Ben P. He was killed by Krisella in . Description Appearance Iarno was a slender human, but not particularly tall. He had long, black hair and sported a pointed Van Dyke beard. He generally wore dark red clothing. His most defining feature was his glass staff, from which he took his nickname. Personality Iarno was a greedy individual, greatly interested in money and authority. However, he was a coward, and valued his life above all else. He came off as mild-mannered and courteous, but beneath the exterior was just an arrogant thug. Background Iarno was a former member of the Lords' Alliance. He initially came to Phandalin on assignment, tasked with setting up a constabulary in the recently-revived town. However, once he arrived, he instead saw an opportunity to assume a position of power and get rich while doing it. So he took a few local ruffians, formed the Redbrands, and began to terrorize the villagers with shows of force, arson, kidnapping, and even murder. Through some of his contacts in the Alliance, Iarno became aware of the Black Spider and set up a meeting. If Iarno would help the Black Spider reclaim the mine at Wave Echo Cave, then the drow would share the secrets of the Forge of Spells with him. Episode Appearances Plan B arrives in Phandalin for the first time, and pretty much everyone in the town is talking about the Redbrands and the trouble they are causing. A few individuals mention their leader goes by the name "Glasstaff", and that their headquarters are in or around the abandoned Tresendar Manor. The heroes also learn that the Redbrands tend to stay away from Halia Thornton and the Phandalin Miner's Exchange. Halia tells the heroes that the Redbrands are a problem, and offers them a reward if they eliminate Glasstaff and bring any of his correspondence that they find back to her. Sildar tells the heroes that one of the main reasons he agreed to escort Gundren Rockseeker to Phandalin is so he could look for Iarno Albrek, his colleague in the Lords' Alliance. Iarno had gone missing shortly after arriving to the town two months ago. He asks them to let him know if they find out any information about Iarno. In the underground complex below Tresendar Manor, Plan B locates Glasstaff and surprises him by sneaking through a hidden door leading straight into his chambers. They convince him to surrender, and force him to walk through the complex and make the rest of the Redbrands surrender as well. On Glasstaff's desk, the party finds a letter from the Black Spider instructing him to do everything he can to stop any strangers from interfering with their plans. Once the party is back on the surface, they deliver Iarno to Sildar, who locks him in the local jail. When Plan B returns from Cragmaw Castle, they notice Iarno is no longer in the jail and ask Sildar where he went. Sildar notifies them that he arranged to have Iarno escorted to Neverwinter to face judgement. The heroes arrive in the city of Mirabar, and encounter the Waterdhavian noble Jeffreth Vermiciousness in the town square, accompanied by several individuals, including Iarno operating under the alias Jonas. Krisella confronts him, asking how he escaped custody, but the fight is broken up by the city watch before it can escalate further. After leaving Mirabar, Plan B is ambushed by a fallen tree while traveling through a small ravine. The tree hides several bugbears, and Iarno appears on a precipice above. The wizard hurls spells at Krisella, accusing her of taking everything from him. After a short confrontation on the ground, Skaus grabs Krisella and teleports her up to Iarno, where she promptly removes his head with her axe. Relationships Redbrands Glasstaff was the founder and former leader of the Redbrands. He provided work and good payment, and therefore was well-respected by his band of ruffians. Character Information Notable Items * Staff of defense (taken by Cansteline) * Wooden chest: ** 180 silver pieces ** 130 gold pieces ** silk pouch with five carnelians, two peridots, and one pearl ** scroll of charm person ** scroll of fireball Quotations * "My dear guests, I apologize that I cannot provide better entertainment for your visit."